A Peace Offering
by Countrylover99
Summary: After the kidnapped six women vented their frustration and resentment on the Pontipee boys by playing cruel pranks on them, the brothers decide to offer their girls peace offerings and reconcile with them. Sequel to "Well-Deserved Pranks"
1. A Letter and A Dress

**Benjamin and Dorcas**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

He had to make this right. Now that Adam was gone, Benjamin Pontipee was the older and responsible brother who had to set a good example for his younger brothers. He still couldn't believe it. How foolishly and blindly he had followed Adam's reckless plan. It was ridiculous. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't imagine on spending the night in the barn, let alone living in there with the rest of the livestock all winter.

But Benjamin knew that he deserved it...they all did. He just wished that he could take it all back. A week had passed since the kidnapping occurred, Benjamin however, was growing more and more anxious. The women were in the house and showed no interest in talking to any of the boys. They were all still very upset and homesick. Milly delivered food to the brothers regularly, but she too was cold towards them. The winter became cooler and stronger day by day. It was freezing and snowy most of the time. Benjamin and the five younger Pontipees continued their hard labour, but they were all sad and lamented the fact that they had forever lost their sweethearts.

One cold morning, when the brothers went out to do their daily chores, Benjamin Pontipee realized that it could and should not go on like this. He had to apologize and give a peace offering to Dorcas. He had acted like an animal! Kidnapped a poor girl in the middle of the night when she was getting ready to sleep. Benjamin knew that Dorcas had a lovely younger sister. He had seen her at the barn-raising, a cute and energetic child. By abducting Dorcas he had not only scared the parents, but he had also probably frightened the little girl to death. Yes, Benjamin hated himself and was determined to fix the mess he had made. It wasn't going to be an easy job though, the damage was done, hearts were broken, and tears were shed. Now he had to somehow make a first move and show his younger brothers a good and righteous path. He had to face Dorcas and tell her how remorseful he was. Others also wanted to apologize to the girls, but since the women weren't coming out of the house, the younger Pontipees became shy and didn't know what to do. So Benjamin decided that it was time for him to man up and do whatever it was necessary to show Dorcas that he didn't mean to be such an oaf and was so sorry.

At moment, Benjamin was repairing tools and other equipments. Winter did not mean vacation for the Pontipee brothers. They were farmers and lot of things still had to be down around their homestead. Some of the boys were feeding the livestock, while some of them were chopping wood and shoveling snow. Benjamin couldn't concentrate on his work for he was thinking hard on how to see Dorcas, and how to apologize to her.

He had never really been good with words. Adam was mostly the talker and the leader of the family, Caleb also spoke with an ease and usually was really good with words, just like ma. Frank and Gideon were the talkative brothers who threw out their sentences before thinking. Benjamin however, preferred to ooze silent masochism. He did order his brothers around now that Adam had left, but talking to girls seemed really stressful to him. Benjamin knew nothing about females, let alone beautiful young ladies like Dorcas. What he knew was that women, and generally everyone, admired honesty. After making such a terrible mistake, Milly felt ashamed of the boys. And she had every right to be ashamed of them! After all, they had disgraced her with their reckless behavior. First the disastrous barn-raising, and then as if it wasn't enough that the Pontipees were banished from the town due to their fight with the local men, the Pontipee brothers had abducted the girls that were promised to other well-off gentlemen, and caused an avalanche to trap them to their farm.

The six young women were the daughters of the well-known and leading people of the neighbouring town. Dorcas Gailen was the daughter of a former officer of the military, Ruth Jebson was the niece of the local restaurant owner, Martha's father was a well-known trader and her mother was a main midwife. Liza was the daughter of a famous theater dancer and talented pianist from the East, Sarah Kine's father was a businessman from Washington, and Alice Elcott was the Reverend's daughter. And all of them already had successful and interesting young admirers. Matthew Straither was the Lieutenant's oldest son, and he had been Dorcas' suitor ever since they had moved West. Milly had given this information to the Pontipee brothers after they were kicked out of town. She had tried to make them understand that it would be difficult to court those girls and compete with such fine gentlemen.

As Benjamin thought of these things, he realized how selfishly he behaved. He had kidnapped the girl because of his want and lust. For if he had shown his true love, Benjamin would think about Dorcas' feelings. Instead, he acted like a wild animal and grabbed the young woman against her will, not even stopping for a moment and asking her what she wanted, and who she wanted to marry. No, none of that stuff. He and his brothers had acted like pure savages.

No wonder Milly and the girls were so mad at them!

Benjamin loved Dorcas...he really did. And he was determined to apologize to her. He just had to do it! Adam, the older Pontipee, acted shamefully. He did not realize his mistake, and did not even try to stay and mend things with Milly. Adam had acted very immature, and instead of staying and showing his younger brothers a good example, he had left everyone and everything and departed to the trapping cabin. It was only then, when Benjamin and his brothers realized that maybe Adam was not always right. They had been treating him as a role model, and followed him without objections. Now however, things were different. Benjamin's eyes were opened and he was starting to understand many things. Things that he did not realize before.

It was a freezing weather, and Benjamin did not have the heart to drag poor Dorcas outside. Going inside the house to see her and apologize to her, was also out of question. But the second oldest Pontipee couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to tell Dorcas how he felt that very day. Benjamin was not going to waste another week. And neither snow or cold weather would stop him from making things right.

So Benjamin Pontipee, the wild and blunt backwoodsman, decided to do the impossible. He was going to write a very heartfelt letter to the woman he loved. Writing to Dorcas would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He couldn't remember the last time he had properly written anything. His Ma used to teach him and Adam how to read and write. Both he and Adam took much more interest in hunting with their father, rather than sitting at home and studying. Caleb however, even though great with outdoor chores, was also really good when it came to intellectual knowledge. He liked to read and write, and even owned a journal in which he wrote daily. Unfortunately, that was a long time ago...before their beloved mother would pass away. After the death of their parents, the boys became wild and untamed. Even Caleb, who one time enjoyed learning, payed no mind to reading or writing. The seven Pontipee brothers had much more important things to do, which was taking care of their big farm.

But today was the day Benjamin Pontipee would hold a pencil and write an apology to Miss Gailen. He wondered if they had a pencil and paper at all on their homestead. Since it was afternoon, the boys were all out doing their heavy winter labours, and Benjamin had a perfect opportunity to stay alone and think about what to write to his sweetheart.

The second oldest Pontipee went into the barn, and started looking for pencil and paper in Caleb's belongings. After Milly banished the brothers to live in the barn, she made sure that all of the boys had their personal things with them.

Benjamin searched as hard as he could, but with no success. He was about to give up when he remembered Caleb's childhood hiding place. Benjamin quickly went up to the hayloft and finally found the old journal that his brother had kept after all these years. It was hidden in a little wooden box. Benjamin managed to find the old pencil case as well. He sighed in relief, ripped unused papers from the journal, and got started.

Benjamin Pontipee was known as the toughest, and most rugged brother. He had always been great with outdoor chores and was not afraid to lift the heavy weights, and get his hands dirty when it was needed. He took it like a boss!

But whatever Ben was doing right now, was the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his entire life. He went into couple of bad starts and ripped the paper anxiously. Benjamin was becoming more and more frustrated. He just couldn't get anything right. But the second oldest Pontipee was not giving up so easily. He decided to write everything from his heart and be as genuine and honest as possible.

After what seemed like hours to Benjamin, he finished writing and was actually impressed with himself. His grammer was normal, and for the first time since his Ma's death, Ben poured his heart on the paper. It seemed so odd that he had written such a heartfelt apology letter to Miss Gailen, instead of just speaking to her directly. Then again, Benjamin wasn't good with talking either. He was so thankful to God that He had helped him today. Ben looked around and was surprised to see that only an hour had passed. He thought that he'd been composing the text forever. Benjamin let a deep breath out, quite content with how things were going. He put the letter in his pocket and was about to exit the barn, when he remembered something very precious to him: His Ma's wedding dress.

Adam, being the oldest Pontipee brother, wanted to give their mother's beautiful gown to his his bride. But Mrs. Pontipee was tall and built woman, while Milly was petite and small in structure. So naturally, the dress was too big for her. Milly didn't have the heart to redesign the lovely wedding gown to fit her. So both Adam and Milly gave the dress to Ben, who was the second oldest Pontipee, and if he would marry someday, the wedding gown would belong to his bride. Dorcas had similar structure of Ma Pontipee. She was also tall, slender, and beautiful. Ben hoped that the dress would fit her.

* * *

"I don't know Benjamin, this doesn't sound like a good idea." Milly told him later in the evening, when she had come to deliver the boys dinner.

"Come on, please, Milly. I beg you!" Ben answered desperately. They were talking on the porch of the house.

"I think the weddin' dress is bit too much." Milly said sternly.

"It's not what ya think."

"Well then, what is it?" Milly asked, still disapproving Ben's plans.

"It's a peace offering." Ben answered simply.

"A peace offering?" Milly lifted her eyebrows, not sure what to do with her brother-in-law's reckless idea.

"It ain't what you think, Milly. Everything is explained in this letter. Please, give it to Dorcas." Ben begged and handed her the letter he had written.

Milly took it bit hesitantly, quite not sure what Benjamin had in mind.

"Alright." Milly answered slowly.

"The dress too. Please!"

"No, that's a crazy idea!" Milly exclaimed, clearly displeased.

"Milly, I ain't asking her to marry me, alright? The dress is a gift. You and Adam gave it to me, and I'll give it to whoever I want." Benjamin answered confidently. "I know, it's suppose to belong to my future bride. But I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love Miss Dorcas."

"Oh alright! Fine!" Milly gave up. She saw how Benjamin loved the girl and could no longer protest. "I'll get the dress from the attic, put it neatly in a box, and I'll give it to Dorcas along with this letter."

Benjamin embraced his dear sister-in-law happily. "Thank you, Milly!"

"But remember, if Dorcas gets upset with this gesture, you'll pack your bags and join Adam at the trapping cabin!" Milly warned sternly and went into the cabin.

Now the real stress began for Benjamin Pontipee as he awaited for Dorcas' responce. He made his way towards the barn, hoping that he would not regret his decision.

* * *

The six young stolen women had finished their dinner and were fussing around the house. Ruth and Sarah sat by the fireplace and kept sewing. Martha read out load to the girls, while Liza and Alice were making gooseberry tarts.

Dorcas was in the kitchen and had just finished washing the dishes, when Milly walked in from the back door.

"Dorcas dear, I gotta tell you something." Milly said softly as she approached the tall girl.

"What is it, Milly?" Dorcas asked calmly and sat down on the nearby chair.

"Well, you see..." Milly sat next to her hesitantly. "Benjamin insisted on giving you this." She showed Dorcas the big white box and top of it was the letter.

Dorcas' eyes widened and she looked at Milly very surprised. "W-what's this?"

The blue eyed woman shook her head. "I don't know, Dorcas. But he really wanted you to have it."

Dorcas took the box and the letter from Milly. Her stomach suddenly was filled with butterflies and she wasn't sure what she was feelings. Her confidence was fading away and nervousness took over her whole body.

Once in the boys' old bedroom, she sat down on the wooden chair and slowly opened the letter. Her heart was pounding. Dorcas couldn't believe that strong and rugged mountain man, could write anything at all...let alone a letter to a girl. Soon enough, she fixed her eyes on the paper and started reading what Benjamin Pontipee had written her.

 _To Miss Gailen:_

 _Dear Dorcas,_

 _I don't know where to begin. I ain't even sure if I should be writing this to ya. But allow me to ask your pardon. I behaved like a wild beast and there's no excuse for it. I really am so sorry for what I did. My actions were extremely selfish! I should have asked you to marry me like a proper gentleman. But the problem is that I am not a gentleman...and I'll never be the perfect man for you. You deserve someone better! But I want you to know that I really love you, and causing you pain was not my intention. Despite my feelings, I still think that I ain't good enough for ya. Matthew Straither, the Lieutenant's son is the one who deserves a beautiful gal_ _like you. I'll tell ya that man is very lucky. Please, accept this gift that I presented to you as a peace offering. It belonged to my deceased Ma. She wanted me to give it to the woman i'd love with all my heart. And that woman is you, Dorcas. I love you very much. I'd be pleased to know if you'd wear this on your weddin' day. You deserve happiness and I wish you all the best. I'm givin' you my word that in Spring, once that way is clear, I'll take you back to your parents and back to your suitor. Again, I'm really sorry for what I did, and I ask for your forgiveness._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Ben_

Dorcas' eyes were all watery with tears and she quickly looked down at white box. Dorcas could never imagine that the tough man she knew would be this soft and caring. No matter what she told herself, it was obvious that she had fallen in love with Benjamin Pontipee at the barn-raising...and she had been dreaming about him ever since.

She opened the white box and found a dress inside it. It was obviously a wedding dress. It wasn't very glamorous, but rather simple and comfortable. It was covered with delicate laces and pretty blue flowers. Dorcas couldn't believe that Ben's mother had worn this dress at one point. After lots of thinking, she decided to try it on and was stunned to see that the dress was the perfect fit.

* * *

It was still very early and Benjamin shoveled the snow by the henhouse. He had lots of things in his mind, but most importantly he thought of Dorcas. Did she read the letter? Was she angry at him? Did he cross the line? Benjamin was becoming more and more overwhelmed, when he heard a crack. Must be some of his brothers bugging him with unnecessary questions. Ben cursed under his breath.

"What now Frank?!" He turned around and exclaimed. But instead of seeing his rough brother, he saw a beautiful and slender figure. Ben's eyes widened when he realized that it was indeed Dorcas standing in front of him. Her eyes were sparkling like two diamonds, her cheeks were pink from the chilly winter air, and she had a red shawl over her shoulders.

Immediately Benjamin lost his control and became mesmerized with her. Only after few minutes, he finally managed to say. "D-Dorcas?"

"What's the matter Benjamin?" The tall brunette asked with a sultry voice. "Are you feeling alright?"

And there it goes...Ben's confidence disappeared and instead, nervousness washed over him. Even though it was a cold snowy morning, Benjamin noticed that he was sweating. What was happening to him? This girl made him weak at his knees. Just five minutes ago, he was ready to confidently and firmly lecture his little brothers.

"I'm um...f-fine." He blurted out, trying to act cool and calm.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I read your letter." Dorcas announced and neared him.

Ben's heart started beating even more rapidly. "Really?" He asked, trying very hard to look confident and tough.

"Yes...and I also saw the wedding dress." Dorcas answered. She had realized that Benjamin was very anxious and nervous, so she decided to tease him a bit.

Ben froze...was she mad? Had he offended her with his so called 'peace offering'?

"What did ya think?" The second oldest Pontipee asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't think you have rights to decide my fate." Dorcas told him confidently.

"What do you mean?" Benjamin asked yet again, suddenly finding courage to speak with her boldly.

"What I mean is, that you men don't have rights to treat us women like some porcelain dolls. I have my own opinion, and I'm allowed to choose whoever I want to marry! First you kidnap me as a bride, and now you've decided to make me Matthew Straighter's future wife?"

Benjamin's heart sank in sadness. "Dorcas, that wasn't my intention. I just wan-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when the tall brunette went up to him and slammed her lips on his.

Benjamin kissed her right back and wrapped his arms around her small and gorgeous waist.

"I forgive you." Dorcas whispered, after the two broke apart. "But don't let this kiss get to you. I only did it to shut you up." She grinned.

Benjamin chuckled slightly. "Oh really?"

"Really." Dorcas confirmed with a teasing glare. "We're just friends, for now."

Benjamin nodded and beamed at her. "Deal."

"And please, let me decide my own fate when the Spring comes." Dorcas said before turning towards the house.

Benjamin's heart was soaring with happiness. He still couldn't believe that this was real.

"Did the dress fit ya?" He asked her now with full confidence and walked towards her.

Dorcas blushed hard. "It was a perfect fit. Thank you."

Benjamin smiled and gazed in her pretty brown eyes. "I know I probably shouldn't ask you this, but will I see you again?"

Dorcas smiled at him with a mischievous expression. "I don't know." And she ran up the wooden stairs of the porch.

As Ben was about to turn away, she called him. "Meet me by the fence tomorrow!" After that, Dorcas stepped in the house and bolted the door.

Benjamin sighed as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. He praised the LORD quietly and was quite sure now that by Spring, he and Dorcas would be more than just friends.

* * *

 **This is sort of like continuation to "Well-Deserved Pranks". It's about the Pontipee boys giving the peace offerings to their girls, and their reconciliation. Which couple do you want to see next?**

 **Review!**


	2. The Stallion and The Man

**As some of you requested, here's the second chapter about Frank and Sarah.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Frank Pontipee held the rope tight in his hands, as the wild black mustang ran around in circles, trying to break away from him. The stallion bucked, kicked, and violently attacked the corral fences. Despite this, Frank managed to have control over the aggressive animal, and continued lunging him.

Frank knew that taming horses was not an easy job in fact, most of his brothers avoided it. A week ago, Ephraim had caught this black stallion together with Daniel in the mountains. After seeing how wild and aggressive the animal was, Ben decided that keeping him on the farm was way too dangerous. He had already injured Caleb, Daniel and Gideon. But Frank volunteered to tame the mustang quite eagerly. Though, Benjamin disapproved of the idea, he couldn't say no to his younger brother. He knew that arguing with Frank would be pointless. In some way, the second youngest Pontipee resembled the stallion. Both hot headed, wild, reckless, and impulsive, as thunder over the land.

The horse ran around in circles, but stopped the violence and started listening to Frank's orders. He slowed down and started trotting. Frank smirked, delighted with himself...in no time, he would climb the animal's back and ride him like no other. He could already see the shocked faces of Benjamin, Caleb, Gideon, Dan, and Ephraim, when they'd find out how he had tamed the horse.

It was getting windy and cold, but both Frank and the stallion were hot inside. Several emotions running in their minds.

As the animal calmed down a bit, he automatically trotted in circles while Frank's mind wondered off. Sarah...

Again and again, Sarah. She had so much power over him...it was crazy!

Ever since, the girl had pulled that unexpected stunt on him, Frank wished to speak with her. Or at least just see her beautiful face. He made her get away with everything. Only Sarah could call him Frankincense, insult him, and prank him harshly, and get away with it.

He knew that she was hurt, upset, and angry even. But what could he say to her? Most of the girls probably expected an apology from the boys...but Frank didn't want to lie. He couldn't fake an apology to the woman of his dreams. He honestly, was not sorry at all! Frank and his brothers were unfairly banished from town, because almost everyone blamed them for the barn-raising disaster, when it was other way around! The local boys had been openly jealous of the brothers ever since the young ladies showed interest in them. It was their fault that he couldn't court Sarah properly. Frank was innocent...maybe kidnapping her was not the smartest plan...but what else could he do? He loved Sarah and wanted to marry her. The townsfolk had driven the brothers to abduct the girls. He didn't want to scare Sarah like that...however, there simply wasn't another option.

He could go and apologize to the girl...that wouldn't be honest though. Frank hated to admit it...but he was not sorry. He was not sorry that Sarah was stuck on the farm with him, he was not sorry that he had kissed her against her will, he was not sorry that he had knocked out her suitor Carl, he was not sorry that he had caused an avalanche to block the pass, and most importantly, he was not sorry that he had abducted her.

As Frank was still thinking about these things, the stallion unexpectedly started running wildly again. He violently kicked the fence with his legs and dangerously reared up. Frank lost control over the animal, the rope slipped from his fingers, and he fell down on the snowy ground. Seeing this as an advantage, the unleashed mustang angrily charged towards him. It was over...Frank had lost the battle, he was completely at the stallion's mercy. Frank shut his eyes tight, waiting to be trampled under the animal's hooves. But suddenly, someone pushed him up. Frank opened his eyes and saw his two brothers Daniel and Ephraim come to his aid. Ephraim had caught the mustang with the rope, while Daniel helped Frank up on his feet.

"Whaa... easy there boy! Easy." Ephraim told the horse, trying to calm him down.

"Frank, you alright?" Daniel asked his brother and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Frank shrugged trying to keep his cool, but clearly he was still bit shocked.

"I don't think you realize how dangerous this is." Daniel said and led Frank away from the corral. By now, Ephraim had managed to calm the animal down and walked him in circles.

"Relax. I'm alright!" Frank snapped, clearly irritated.

Caleb approached his three younger brothers to find out what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" He inquired.

Frank rolled his eyes, Daniel was about to make a reply, but Ephraim cut in as he continued lunging the horse, who was now very calm and quietly obeyed Ephraim's orders. "Our little Frank here, almost got himself killed."

"Oh shut up Eph!" Frank exclaimed angrily and made an advance towards the fence, but Daniel stopped him gently. "Hey, I don't think that's a good idea, after what happened."

"What happened?" Caleb demanded, still not sure what was up with his brothers.

Daniel looked at Frank and bit his bottom lip. "Well, the mustang got really aggressive and almost trampled Frank." He said quietly.

"What?!" Caleb cried out. "Are you out of your mind, Frank?" He questioned the second youngest Pontipee. "What were you thinking? Are you hurt?"

"Don't be such a drama king! ...nothing happened! And no! I'm not hurt!" Frank answered furiously.

Caleb stared at him for a minute, and then turned his attention towards Ephraim, who was busy taming the stallion. Surprisingly the horse was calmer, nicer, and less anxious than before. "Eph, sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, he's calmer now. Just few more minutes and I'll take him to the stable." Ephraim answered softly to his brother, but his gaze was fixed at the mustang.

Caleb nodded and looked back at the two brothers standing outside the corral. "Dan, you stay here, in case Ephraim needs your help. Frank, you come and follow me."

Both Caleb and Frank slowly made their way towards the chicken coop. "Honestly, Caleb don't panic. I'm alright! No need to tell this to Ben. These things happen." Frank said after few minutes of silence.

"Frank, I do believe that horse has a potential, and once broken he'll make a wonderful companion" Caleb started with an ease.

"Exactly!" Frank agreed anxiously.

"However, I don't really think that you're the right person to train him."

"Why not?" Frank looked at his brother questionably.

"Because Frank." Caleb stopped walking and directly spoke to him. "Don't you get it? You two are alike. You both need someone of opposite personality to tame you and calm you down. Didn't you see how obedient the stallion became with Ephraim? It's because Ephraim's tolerant, silent, solemn, and most importantly, the exact opposite of you!"

"But I wa-" Frank started, but was interrupted immediately.

"No buts! You yourself know that I'm right."

Frank sighed annoyed, while Caleb stood firm in his decision. "If you want us to keep that horse, you'll stay away from him. I'm sure Eph will take good care of him and shape that wild animal up, in no time. So I'm not worried about that. Do you know what I'm worried about though?"

Frank shook his head.

"You." Caleb answered. "I'm worried about you, brother."

"Don't be worried, Caleb. And drop that big brother act. That's Ben's job, now that Adam's gone."

Caleb smiled at his foolish and reckless little brother. "You're wrong! I'm your older brother and I care about you. This has nothing to do with Ben or Adam. You know, sometimes you gotta think before you speak, baby brother." Caleb said the last sentence to irritate Frank cause everyone knew that he disliked being called 'little', 'baby' and so on.

Frank did not make a reply, but annoyance was clearly written all over his face.

"Just like Ephraim is the right man to tame that wild beast...you also have that particular person who will calm you down."

"Oh really?" Frank answered irritated and rolled his eyes.

"Really... Sarah. That girl is the exact opposite of you." Caleb answered softly.

Frank looked at his brother surprised and sense of realisation washed over him.

"We all know how much you love her. So my brotherly advice to you is that you should win her heart. Stop chasing animals and focusing on other things. Just stop! Go after your girl." With that, Caleb turned and went away, leaving Frank in his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Caleb ordered Frank to do the shoveling by the house and instructed him to linger and stay as close to the windows as possible. Hoping that the girls, especially Sarah would notice Frank outside, and he'd have a chance to speak with her. Shoveling was always big part of the Pontipees' chores, since it was winter and snowed almost everyday, the boys had to clear the way for everyone. Ephraim continued working with the stallion and to Frank's surprise, the animal was becoming more and more tame and obedient.

Frank was disappointed with himself. He hated doing such boring jobs, but still there was hope that maybe somehow Sarah would see him. Then again, even though Caleb sometimes seemed like a know-it-all, he really did have a point this time. Caleb had a gentle way to make Frank open his eyes and realize lot of things. Six born of the Pontipee brothers smiled to himself. Even when Frank was very little and often misbehaved, Adam and Ben spanked him. While Caleb always talked with him kindly and gently. Nothing had changed.

Frank was a very impatient person and naturally, he was already tired of waiting. It seemed like he'd been shoveling forever. It was pathetic...Ben and Gideon walked by and raised their eyebrows at him, not sure why he was taking such a long time.

"Frank, you done yet?" Ben asked.

"Almost." Frank answered, but kept his gaze down.

"It's not a brain surgery! Hurry up, I need you to go hunting with Dan, this afternoon." Benjamin told him and turned to Gideon.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Frank rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Typical Benjamin, trying to boss everyone around. However, it was too much already. He'd been standing by the house almost an hour. "This was a dumb idea!" Frank thought to himself and gave up.

As he was turning away, he heard the door burst open and two cheerful voices followed afterwards. Frank quickly grabbed the shovel again and tried to look busy. He gazed up and saw Dorcas and Ruth who were sweeping the light snow from the porch. The girls were too concentrated in their little chat and hardly noticed him.

He looked down again to mind his business, but decided to listen to their conversation. Maybe he would hear something about Sarah.

"You shouldn't risk like that, honey." Ruth warned. "If Milly finds out about this, you two will be in big trouble."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Milly won't mind." Dorcas answered confidently. "Besides, Benjamin and I aren't doing anything wrong. We're simply just friendly."

Frank raised his eyebrows. What on earth was this girl talking about? She had forgiven Ben? His older brother had some explaining to do!

The two young women stopped talking, and became all of a sudden really quiet. When Frank lifted his head, he realized that the girls had seen him.

"Good morning, Frank." Dorcas spoke up.

Frank smiled uncomfortably. "Morning, ladies."

"How are you, this morning?" Dorcas asked with a mischievous expression.

"Fine. Thank you."

Ruth whispered something in Dorcas' ear and turned to him. "We should go inside now."

"Oh no, wait!" Frank called. "I uh.. would really appreciate if you girls could tell me how Sarah's doing."

Dorcas was about to open her mouth and say something, when Ruth nudged her. The two quickly went inside, without responding him and closed the door.

Frank shook his head and turned towards the barn. "Yep, definitely a dumb idea!" He said loudly.

"Hello Frank." Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice.

He turned around and saw beautiful Sarah standing in front of him. She descended the porch stairs and came bit closer to him. Her long brown hair was draped around her slender shoulders, she had a green coat on, and her cheeks were already flushed with cold air. Frank knew that it had nothing to do with cold, she was obviously shy. Sarah tried hard to not look into his eyes.

"Sarah, I'm so glad to see you." He said at last.

"You are?" She asked surprised. "I thought you'd be mad at me, because of the prank."

"Mad at you?" Frank asked with a grin. "No, never!"

That caused a small smile on Sarah's face, but she was still distant and tried to avoid his gaze.

"But I must admit, that was quite naughty of you." He added with a laugh.

They stared at one another for few minutes, and Frank wished more than anything to cover her with kisses.

"Frank, you don't want to tell me anything?" Sarah broke the silence.

That caught him off guard. "Yeah, sure. Of course I do." Frank agreed and took a deep breath.

"I know that you're still very uspet with me, but I really hope that once you'll get to know this place...and me. You'll change your mind." He said confidently.

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. This definitely was not what she wanted to hear from Frank Pontipee right now.

"I don't understand." She blurted out dumbfounded. "Aren't you gonna apologize for what you did?"

Frank sighed. "Look Sarah, I know exactly what you want to hear from me, but I can't lie to you." As he said this he neared her and came really close to her. Sarah felt nervous, when she saw his confident advance towards her and took a step back.

"I can't say I'm sorry, when I'm not."

Frank continued walking towards her, while Sarah went up the wooden porch stairs, trying desperately to avoid his gaze.

"What?" She asked quietly.

Frank followed her up and soon enough, Sarah found herself trapped when she hit the door with her back, while Frank came so close to her, that their faces were few inches away from one another.

He looked at her lips, while Sarah tried to escape his deep and confident stare. It was too late now and almost impossible. She was pressed against the door and she simply couldn't move forward, because Frank was standing right in front of her.

"That's right, Sarah." He said with a rusty voice. "I'm not sorry that I've met you, I'm not sorry for beating up those clowns at the barn-rasin', I'm not sorry that I kissed you and carried you off that night. And even now, I'm not sorry for wanting to kiss you again and again."

"Stop...Frank." Sarah begged, as he placed his hands on the door to trap her. Her heart was beating so fast, and she was afraid to do something that she'd regret forever. But how could she lie to herself? At least Frank was honest with her. She also wanted to kiss him...

"No, Sarah. If loving you makes me selfish, then so be it! I'll be selfish!"

Sarah locked eyes with him. "Frank, please don't do this to me."

"Why not?" He asked as small tears filled his eyes. "Why are you afraid to admit that you love me, just as much as I love you? Why Sarah?... Why?"

"Just leave...please, just leave." Sarah begged with her watery eyes. Frank was right! She was very afraid. She'd been confused about her feelings for so long. She couldn't concentrate when Frank was so close to her. All she could think about was that kiss...

"I hate myself, whenever I remember how upset you're with me. I have nightmares about you leaving me for Carly or whatever his name is." Frank confessed as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"Frank, don't make this so difficult. Please, let me go." Sarah answered with tears herself.

"Don't leave me like this...kiss me. I beg you Sarah, kiss me just one last time."

And with that, the two lips came closer and closer, and soon enough slammed against one another. Sarah didn't care what was right or wrong anymore. She wrapped her arms Frank's neck and kissed him passionately. It was so deep, so emotional, and passionate. And just like that they both forgot...their misery, fear, anger, frustration, and hurt.

Frank kissed her on the lips, neck, forehead, cheeks, and buried his face in her hair."I love you." He whispered.

When the two finally broke apart, the cabin door opened.

"Sarah, what's taking you so long, darling?" Ruth asked bit confused, when she saw the two at the porch. "It's getting so windy and cold."

"I'm coming." Sarah answered quietly, and continued looking at Frank. "Goodbye." She told him and followed Ruth inside.

Frank took a deep breath and kept watching the cabin. Oh how he wished to be with her forever! Why was love consuming him so much?

With a heavy sigh, the second youngest Pontipee turned towards his brothers and joined them for chores.

* * *

The next day, Frank rose very earlier in the morning. His brothers were still sleeping and resting in the barn. The second youngest Pontipee made his way towards the frozen lake that was located on the edge of the ranch. It was quiet, peaceful, calm and relaxing. It was always Frank's favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone and by himself.

He thought back at Sarah, and how she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. How passionately they had kissed. And this time she was kissing him back too.

Caleb was right! Sarah made him feel so peaceful and calm. He could really relax with her and be himself. Frank wasn't ashamed of his nickname with her, he wasn't temperamental, or overly agressive. He needed her so much. Her opposite personality suited his reckless spirit. Frank shut his eyes when he remembered that he had told Sarah that he wasn't sorry. It wasn't entirely true. He was sorry that he had scared her, he was sorry that he couldn't win her heart, he was sorry that the only way to be with her was to abduct her. Frank was sorry that he messed up yet again yesterday. Instead of apologizing to her rationally, he let his emotions lead the way. Had he lost Sarah? New questions came into his mind and he started regretting lots of things that he had told Sarah the other day. But once he remembered their passionate and fiery moment, he couldn't help but smile. No, Frank would never ever forget that day. Never!

"She changes you..." He heard his brother's smooth voice. Caleb came up to him and sat closer.

When he saw his younger brother's shocked look he grinned. "...for better."

"Good morning to you too, Caleb." Frank said with laugh. "How you know that I saw Sarah yesterday?"

"I noticed how differently you behaved that evening. You were so much calmer and much more relaxed. You were at ease, brother. It wasn't hard to figure it out." Caleb answered with a small smile.

"I love her so much. I still want to win her heart." Frank admitted.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Caleb asked suddenly. "Give her a peace offering and start a new chapter."

With that, Caleb got up and left his little brother in his thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Frank gasped when he saw Ephraim demonstrating his skills and riding the the wild stallion. "He did it."

"Yes." Daniel agreed happily. "You know, once you tame him he makes a wonderful companion."

The horse cantered calmly, as the Pontipee boys watched this sight from the fence. "You go Eph!" Ben exclaimed, the others cheered and whistled.

Frank was truly happy that things turned out fine for the wild young mustang. They would keep him on the farm. So what if he wasn't the one who train him? Maybe all of this was true...maybe he and the stallion were very much alike and needed their opposites to tame them.

Suddenly, Frank was struck with a creative idea. He could only hope that it would make his beautiful Sarah happy.

* * *

A week later.

"Hurry, girls. It's so cold!" Liza practically squealed as she, together with Dorcas and Sarah went out to bring in the firewood.

They quickly grabbed the handful of wood from the stock and turned back running towards the house. The snow fell hard, the days were getting colder and colder.

The girls almost go to the door, when they heard someone's voice. "Sarah!"

Dorcas, Liza, and Sarah turned around to see Frank Pontipee, who was wearing a huge smile on his face, and kept gazing at Sarah.

Sarah in turn lowered her eyes to hide her embarrassment and shyness. Dorcas giggled and opened her mouth to tease her, but Liza caught her by hand and dragged her. "We'll be inside, Sarah. Don't stay out for too long." She warned and together with Dorcas entered the cabin.

"What is it, Frank?" Sarah asked, after the two girls went inside.

Frank walked closer to her with a gentle smile. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to speak with you."

Sarah nodded and descended the porch stairs. "Yes, we should talk."

"After everything that happened with us, I-" Frank started.

"Look Frank," Sarah interrupted.

"Let me try and get this out." Frank said anxiously, which quieted Sarah. "I thought about lot of things over the week, and I realized how genuinely sorry I am. I've been trying to justify myself... but all for nothin'." He took Sarah's right hand with his left. "The truth is, I really do wish there was another way for us to be together. I love you so much and I know that you feel the same way."

"Oh Frank, I...uh. I care about you too." Sarah managed to say. "But I need time to figure things out on my own."

"Of course! You have plenty of time, Sarah." Frank answered with a grin. "I just want you to give me another chance. Cause you change me for a better person. I realize how selfish this sounds, but I just can't live without you."

"Frank..." Sarah started quietly.

"Please, don't say anything." Frank cut in eagerly. "Just think about it."

Sarah stared at him for a minute and then slowly nodded. "Alright."

"Also, accept this peace offering from me." Frank took out a pretty seashell bracelet and put it in Sarah's palm.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, it's beautiful. Did...you make this?" She asked.

Frank laughed, happy to see that she had indeed liked the gift. "Yes, I uh... have been collecting seashells ever since I was a small boy. I remember when Pa used to take us fishin'...I'd always gather pretty rocks and shells. I use to make them for Ma." He added the last sentence with a sad and far off expression.

"I love it." Sarah smiled. "Could you help me put it on, maybe?"

"Oh sure." Frank answered and gladly assisted the girl of his dreams. "Perfect." He said.

"Thank you, Frank! I really love it!" Sarah exclaimed once more and embraced him close. Frank wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in a hug."I love you too, Frank." She suddenly whispered in his ear, and after breaking away, ran up the wooden proch stairs. Frank looked at her in disbelief and surprise. She finally confessed her feelings for him? With a one last smile, Sarah blushed hard and entered the house.

Frank was on cloud nine. He joyfully raced back to continue his daily farm work. In the evening, he brought hay to then wild and now tame stallion who was named Buck by Daniel, in honor of Pa Pontipee's polamino horse. "Hey buddy! How's it going?" Buck neighed in delight. "You look great bud!" Frank exclaimed and started brushing the horse's long mane. "You do realize that we've been both tamed by our exact opposites, right?" Buck gently lowered his head. "Aww buddy, I hardly recognize you. You've gone soft...but then again, so have I." Frank chuckled slightly. "You know, I'm starting to believe that you and I both, will have a very exciting Spring. Don't you think?" The horse nodded in response. "Smart boy!" Frank exclaimed and after spending time with the animal, returned to his chores.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! Leave reviews and tell me which couple should be next.**


	3. Safe and Sound

**Daniel and Martha**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Hunting in the winter was not an easy task for the Pontipee brothers. The animals were hard to trap and instead of finding deers, they came upon wolves most of the time. So it was down right dangerous sport. Milly had asked Benjamin not to risk like that, and the boys obeyed their caring sister-in-law. However, there were time when it was absolutely necessary to go out and catch a game. Today was that day! It was sunnier and not as cold, so Benjamin and his brothers decided to go out for a hunt. They informed Milly and took off. Only Caleb remained behind to care for the farm until their return.

The five Pontipees rode up to the snowy mountains and started looking for their prey. Daniel and Ephraim were leading the party, Frank was in the middle, while Gideon and Benjamin followed behind.

The boys looked at each other guilty when they came upon the famous echo pass blocked with piles of snow. Each of them remembered that fateful, lustful, reckless, and ridiculous night, when they kidnapped the girls and caused and avalanche to trap them on their ranch.

Daniel sighed heavily. He recalled how terrified, unhappy, and insulted Martha was. She had begged Milly to take her back to town, but it was too late. Daniel had intentionally trapped her with him on the homestead. Poor girl was forced to stay with him. But then again, she was hardly 'poor'...Martha had been playing so many cruel pranks on him throughout these months, that Daniel had lost count. She simply hated him! The only thing that made her smile was seeing him pranked. Why was he so foolish? Instead of winning her heart, he had done the exact opposite. Martha was a tough, outspoken girl and she wasn't going to fall for his charms, unlike Dorcas. She was too stubborn, too proud, and very determined to stay firm in her decision.

If only there was a way for them to reconcile. If only Martha would forgive him. Daniel knew without a question that in Spring, when the pass would open, she'd run back to town happily. But he really wanted to be forgiven by her. That's all he cared about. Daniel didn't want anything else...he knew that Martha would never love him the way he loved her. Daniel got used to that thought and he also knew that he wasn't much of a looker either. Why would a beautiful, well-known, and intelligent girl like Martha, would ever want him? Just because she danced with him at the barn-raising in Summer and liked his company, that didn't mean she was in love with him. Maybe it was some kind of charity. Afterall, she was the daughter of the town's leading people. But still...he dreamed of kissing her red lips, gently stroking her light brown hair. He loved that with her, he was goofy, flirty, and often joked around. Martha was the only gal who brought out the brightest in him...no one saw that side of him, not his brothers, not even Ephraim, who was so close to him. Just her...and only her...

"Dan!" Ephraim's loud voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here." He answered startled.

"We just spotted a deer!" Ben exclaimed. "Let's go boys!" He snapped the horse into action and followed the animal in the woods. Gidoen and Frank immediately went after their older brother.

Daniel was still lost in his own little world. "You comin'? Dan?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm right behind ya." Daniel answered little hesitantly.

* * *

She had to do it. For the past two months she'd been acting like a damsel in distress. Enough was enough! She had to find ways to escape from this place. These were the only thoughts that occupied Martha Hallum's mind. Part of her knew that her plan was irrational and reckless. But she couldn't bare it anymore. The longer she stayed on this farm, the more and more she wanted to forgive that oaf Daniel Pontipee. Martha was afraid to admit it, but perhaps she wanted to run away from herself. Because she knew that soon enough, the inevitable would happen. Martha had noticed how the girls, one by one were warming up to the Pontipee boys...she herself was starting to feel that way. These feelings scared her and she pushed them away.

It was no surprise to her that Dorcas was more than happy to chat with Benjamin by the fence. However, Alice, Ruth, Liza, and even Sarah started to show interest in those brothers, and that terrified her. Did that mean that she too was falling for Daniel? Oh goodness no! She tried to hide those feelings by constantly pulling cruel tricks on the middle Pontipee brother, and desperately showing him how angry she was. She had to look for ways and leave the farm once and for all. Sure, Martha loved Milly dearly, but if she stayed here long enough, she'd absolutely fall head-over-heels in love with Daniel, and she was determined to not let that happen. At the moment, she was busy ironing the materials for dress-making. She and the girls had decided to make for themselves beautiful Spring clothes. That was the only thing that eased their mood. Despite this, Martha had made up her mind. She would go and look for ways to get out of this place before Spring and passes would open. What if there were other paths that led to town and Pontipee boys didn't tell them that purposely? Or maybe they didn't know about it either. In any case, Martha was determined to figure it out herself. She didn't need anyone's help with it. But how could she sneak out of this place all alone? Martha needed someone's help. It wasn't so easy to avoid Milly's watchful eyes and Dorcas' overly curious personality.

Maybe she'd take Sarah with her? Sarah had been on her side for a while now. Maybe she too wanted to leave sooner than Spring? But Martha shook her head. Sarah wasn't so daring...she wouldn't set foot outside the house without Milly's permission, she would be very afraid to go to the woods all alone. No! Sarah wouldn't do! Martha tried to think hard...how about Ruth? No, she was too much of a goody-two-shoes. Alice was very close to Milly, and Martha was sure that the young blonde would never leave without speaking with her sister-figure first. It wasn't that Martha didn't respect or love Milly. She just really wanted to find a way to return to town. She wasn't going to fall in love with Daniel! No way! It was totally out of question.

Then it heat her. Liza...

For the past two months, Liza had been complaining about how bored and how crazy she was going because of being shut up in this isolated cabin. She would definitely side with Martha on this!

Martha and Liza had been very close since childhood and they've always been really good friends. Although, their new life-style go the best of them and just a week ago, they had gotten into a big squabble over nonsense. So this would be a good way for the two girls to put their differences aside and make up.

That was it! Martha settled everything in her head and waited for the perfect opportunity to speak with Liza about it.

Just then, Ruth, Dorcas and Liza entered the living room. Dorcas and Ruth were washing laundry, while Liza busied herself with mending the fireplace. Martha grinned in relief, happy that the girl she was looking for had just come to her.

"Do you have any laundry?" Dorcas asked Martha, before heading towards the kitchen. "We can wash it for you."

"Oh..um no. I don't have anything today." Martha answered startled.

"Alright then." Dorcas chirped and she and Ruth left the two girls in the parlour.

Once they were gone, Martha whispered to the dark haired girl. "Hey...Liza?"

"Yeah?" She answered without turning her face and kept cleaning the fireplace.

"I'm running away." Martha blurted out suddenly.

At this, Liza stopped what she was doing and faced the older girl in shock. She slowly stood up and neared her friend. "I beg your pardon?" She asked dumbfounded. "I believe I've misheard you."

"I don't think you did." Martha answered simply. "Well, I'm not actually running away..."

"Good. So it was a joke?" The brunette asked with relief.

"No, it wasn't." Martha started and put down the iron. "I am planning to sneak out and look for the ways to get out of here."

"What?" Liza gasped sounding downright shocked.

"Didn't you tell us just yesterday how bored you were? Didn't you whine about wanting to find adventure and return to your family?" Martha snapped angrily.

"I ..uh did." Liza hissed quietly. "But...are you serious?"

"Why, of course I am." The light haired woman stated firmly. "I am determined to find another path that'll lead us to town. I thought I'd share it with you because you wanted to leave just as much as I did. But I guess I was wrong."

"Look, I want to go with you." Liza threw in. "However, what will we say to the rest of the girls? And what about Milly? She's pregnant...she needs us."

"Liza, I'm sure Alice, Dorcas, Ruth, and Sarah will be more than happy to aid Milly. Besides, we aren't going anywhere. We'll just look for another pass. That's it."

"Alright!" Liza gave up after thinking for a little while.

"When do you think is the perfect time?" Martha asked.

"I honestly think we should do it now. Alice told me that the boys are all gone for hunting, and only Caleb remained behind. But we can distract him with Ruth or something." Liza informed her friend and took of her creamy colored apron.

Martha giggled heartily. "No need for that anymore. Look!" She pointed outside. The two girls peaked from the window and saw the third Pontipee brother already talking to Ruth, who was outside sweeping the porch.

"Perfect!" Liza exclaimed happily.

"Alright, we'll leave from the back door." Martha decided. "You saddle up a horse for us, and I'll get our coats, gloves, and warm hats."

Liza nodded, and both of the girls went into different directions determined to find another way to escape from the farm.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the five Pontipee brothers returned from their hunt. They had successfully caught a stag and a fox. One would make a good food, and another would make a fine fur for the winter. It had been a while since they had caught such great game.

Daniel felt really tired and all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He led the horses to the stables, together with Ephraim who was carrying a rifle.

Suddenly, the barn door burst open and Milly appeared looking desperate and afraid.

"Daniel! Oh goodness gracious!" Milly exclaimed terrified. "Ephraim you're here too?! Thank God Almighty!" She panted.

"Milly, calm down! What's going on?" Daniel questioned surprised.

"The girls! Martha and Liza..." Milly started. "They've ran away!"

The brothers looked at each other horrified. "W-what?" Daniel managed to say.

Milly quickly handed the note she had found on the table to the middle Pontipee brother. Soon afterwards, Benjamin, Caleb, Frank, and Gideon also entered the barn. All of them were looking at each other for answers and fixed their eyes on their brother as he read the letter aloud.

 _Dear Milly, Dorcas, Ruth, Sarah, and Alice,_

 _We love you so so much! Staying and living all together in one cabin was absolutely wonderful for us...for a little while. We realized that this cannot go on like this and we must find another way to return to town. As much as we love you, we also miss our families and want our old life back. Please, don't be upset with us. We aren't going away yet, we're just searching for other ways to leave this place. The main pass might be blocked with avalanche, but that doesn't mean that it's the only pathway that leads to town. So thus we've decided to take matters into our own hands and put an end to this. Again, we don't want to hurt anybody with our actions, and we thank you Milly for everything. You truly are our older sister! We've all become so close like sisters, even though sometimes we squabbled like children. At least one good thing happened to us with this kidnapping._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Martha and Liza._

Daniel looked up to face Milly after he had finished reading the note. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Everyone was silent for a while but then Ephraim spoke up confidently. "We'll return them."

"That's right!" Agreed Daniel, who was still shocked and disappointed with the news. Did Martha hate him that much that she was willing to get lost in the forest, in hopes of never seeing him before? But he would return his strong-willed Martha to the farm safe and sound.

"It's getting late already... God forbid if something happens. Wolves are mighty bad this year!" Daniel said and turned to saddle up his horse.

"Boys please, be careful." Milly begged as Ephraim assured her that everything would be alright. "We won't let anything happen to them." Daniel stated sternly.

"You may think whatever you want about us, Milly. But never ever doubt our love for those girls." Ephraim announced with confidence.

Milly nodded earnestly as she wrapped the shawl tight around her shoulders. "Milly, you return to the cabin. We'll take care of this." Benjamin spoke at last.

"...Alright...but be careful!" Milly was hesitant for a while, until young Gideon took her arm and escorted her out of the barn.

Once they were out of sight, Frank sighed and kicked the dirt. "Oh boy...why is your girl such a troublemaker?" He grinned at Daniel, who didn't have time for Frank's jokes. He had far more important things to think about.

"I know right?" Caleb agreed and shook his head. "What made you choose that stubborn woman?"

Daniel turned around to face his brothers irritated. "Look, I don't have time for this! And it's not all Martha...Liza ran away too."

"I doubt that it was her idea. It's probably your Martha again, causing trouble everywhere she goes." Benjamin told him bitterly.

"Why did you let them sneak out in the first place, Caleb?" Ephraim asked sternly, as he mounted the buckskinned mustang.

"Yeah, what the hell where you thinking?" Daniel added furiously. "They even took our horse with them."

"I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Caleb exclaimed. "Well, I'm not their bodyguard, alright? Can't I catch a break for goodness sakes?!"

"Not everyone can put up with your Martha gal." Frank came to Caleb's aid. "That girl scares even me!"

"Besides, what was I suppose to do? Lock them up?" Caleb asked innocently.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his foolish brothers as he climbed the back of his horse. "Ready Eph?"

"Look boys, take care of yourselves, alright?" Benjamin told them as they exited the barn. "You have your guns with you?"

"Don't worry. We've got everything we need." Ephraim answered and soon enough the two brothers trotted towards the woods.

"I can't believe it. Poor Dan and Eph...why did they choose such stubborn ladies?" Benjamin questioned his brothers.

"Well, heart wants what it wants." Caleb said calmly. "Love is love."

"I wonder what Dorcas sees in you?" Frank chuckled and eyed his older brother curiously.

"Shut that hole in your face!" Benjamin barked annoyed, which caused both Caleb and Frank to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Oh Martha, do you think this was a good idea?" Liza asked as she eased the horse and looked around little bit spooked out.

"Calm down. We're fine." Martha assured her from behind. The two girls were both on one horse. Liza being more experienced in riding was the one leading the animal, while Martha had a pistol hidden under her dress.

"I have a weapon, remember?" She reminded the frightened girl. "Papa taught me how to use it."

"Still... I don't think there are other passes here?" Liza said as she shivered.

Martha raised her eyebrows. Why was she so cold? They were wearing their warm and yet fancy coats, hats and gloves. Why was Liza being so difficult? Acting like a scared little filly. Martha took a deep breath quite relieved that she and Liza were dressed very warmly on that fateful night of kidnapping. The other girls weren't so lucky when they got abducted. Most of them wore simple home dresses and poor Dorcas was only in her nightgown. But then again, Martha and Liza were both outside that day visiting their neighbours, while the other girls were at home resting.

"Look!" Martha cried all of a sudden. "There's a pathway."

Liza looked were her friend was pointing her finger and saw a small trail that was furthur deep in the forest. The evening was approching and it was already very dark in the woods.

Before the dark haired girl could protest, her outspoken and determined friend jumped from the horse and made her towards the woods.

"Martha, don't!" Liza yelled, fear was evident in her voice. "We should go back!"

"I'm not backing out!" Martha exclaimed and kept ignoring Liza who remained behind on a horseback. "We just found some sort of pathway. I'm not leaving till I find out where this goes!"

"Oh boy..." Liza murmured worryingly and bent down to pet the animal.

Martha slowly followed the trail as the mounted Liza slowly faded in the distance. She was not afraid! She had finally found the way to get out of that isolated farm...or to be precise, she had found a way to run away from her feelings and from Daniel Pontipee. No one could stop her now!...no one.

Martha soon realized how dark it had become. At first she didn't even bother to think about anything except for finally discovering another way to leave the homestead, but soon as the trail continued, she noticed how deep in the forest she actually was. It was very dark now and very still. Suddenly, Martha started feeling uneasy, she clunched the pistol in her hand. Thank goodness she had good sense to bring a weapon. Milly had a small gun in her bedroom that once probably belonged to Adam's parents. Martha felt bit guilty that she had practically stolen the pistol from her dear friends. But she needed it more than Milly. Besides, Martha was sure Milly would understand. And yet, she couldn't shake this nagging sense of guilt that was tormenting her...she and Liza took off without even notifying the girls. What would they think? They'd be so worried. Martha was stubborn, outspoken, and sometimes tough to deal with, but she wasn't cold hearted. Maybe Liza was right?...maybe this wasn't such a bright idea afterall. She sighed heavily and turned to return back, but somehow she couldn't figure out where to go...it didn't take long to occur to Martha that she was lost.

Her stomach dropped for a moment as she nervously looked around to spot Liza on a horse. But her friend was nowhere to be found. There were lots and lots of trees and snow...but no Liza.

"L-Liza?" Martha shuddered as she saw something move in the darkness. She took out her gun and walked bit closer to the shadow she had noticed.

But in few seconds, Martha found herself completely terrified when she saw wolves emerging from their hiding places. She shrieked in horror, quickly forgetting that she had a gun in her right hand. The largest of the trio hung slightly back as its smaller, angrier companions closed in. Martha's heart raced as she braced herself for their charge. But the wolves slowly circled her which was somehow even worse because it gave Martha more time to imagine all of the painful and terrifying ways in which the encounter could end. This caused the poor girl to freeze in shock and panic. All rational thoughts that once occupied her mind were gone. Then, when the pack was close enough for Martha to smell the foul, gamy stench clinging to their dup fur, the skinniest member of the pack suddenly launched itself at her. Before she could react, a loud gunshot was heard. The animal fell down to the snowy ground lifeless. This act scared the others and the wolves ran off to different directions leaving shocked Martha all alone.

The young woman's eyes were fixed on the dead beast, as she took a deep breath quite relieved how everything had turned out. However, she couldn't figure out who had fired the gun. Soon enough, she remembered that she herself had a weapon and yet her panic and terror was so high, that she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Are you alright?" Suddenly, a horse trotted towards her. Martha turned around and found herself shocked when she realized who the rider was.

"D-Daniel?" She muttered confused. "What...are you doing here?"

The middle Pontipee brother quickly jumped from his horse and ran up to the girl of his dreams. He took off his much warmer coat and draped it over Martha's shoulders.

"I must admit, you scared me." Daniel confessed relieved. "Glad things turned out fine."

"I don't need your coat." Martha argued. "As you can see, I'm wearing one."

Daniel rolled his eyes unsatisfied, instead of offering him thank you she is filled with rebukes and remarks. That's the tough-headed Martha... But he nevertheless shrugged innocently. "Mine is warmer."

"Come on! Let's get you home." Daniel announced and took her hand, leading her towards his horse.

"Wait a minute! What about Liza?" Martha asked, when she remembered her dear friend.

"She's fine." Daniel assured her. "Eph came with me. He'll take good care of her."

"Really?" Martha raised her eyebrows with a cynical look. "Somehow, I don't find that convincing." She released her hand from Daniel's grip.

Daniel shook his head with an annoyed expression. "Listen Martha, I don't have time for this. Let's just go back home!"

"No, I won't!" The woman exclaimed stubbornly. "I can't intrust my best friend to that...that...oaf!"

"None of this would've happened, if the two of you would just remain safe at home!" Daniel snapped finally. This girl was so tough to deal with. Always arguing stubbornly and trying to prove that she was on the right. Although, he had to admit that Martha was looking quite beautiful. Her long wavy light brown hair was covering her like rain showers. Her eyes were glowing in the dark and her expressions were fierce.

"It's all because of you!" Martha yelled unable to hold her anger. "You were the ones that kidnapped us!"

"How many times do I have to apologize to ya?" Daniel retorted. "Yeah, I made a mistake! Cause my love for you made me loose ma mind!" His voice was rising in his defense.

"What a wonderful explanation..." Martha huffed sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"You know what? I don't even know why I came to your rescue!" He yelled frustrated. "Wolves would've been a great comany for ya."

"H-how dare you?" Martha asked, with a voice sharp as a dagger. "I have a right to search for an escape!" Her hands flew to her hips.

"What escape?" Daniel cried out angrily. "Passes are closed! And that trail you found leads to nowhere!"

Martha might have had a tough exterior but she was sensitive inside. After all, her reason for running away was to hide her feelings. "Don't you get it?" She cried out. "I couldn't stay with you any longer!"

Daniel walked towards her, clearly very upset with what Martha had said. "So, that's how much you hate me?" He asked, hurt and emotional pain was evident in his voice. Martha's heart went out to him and she immediately blurted out. "No, I love you!"

Martha quickly put her hand over her mouth and froze, feeling very embarrassed. She didn't mean to say what she just said...

"What...did you say?" Daniel asked with wide eyes.

"I uh...well, I said that I don't hate you." Martha corrected her statement with confidence. "That's all I said."

At this, Daniel smirked with a goofy expression and his eyes immediately lit up. "You've been afraid...and that's why you wanted to run away?"

Martha glared at the middle Pontipee brother with her head held high. "That's not..." she started, but soon gave up. "...oh who am I kidding!" All of a sudden Martha let out a loud sob and broke down. Daniel quickly rushed to her side placing his hand on her shoulder gently. "What's wrong? Martha, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No, it's not your fault." Martha wept bitterly. "It's me. I'm such a fool!"

"But why?" Daniel questioned as he searched her beautiful eyes that were covered with watery tears.

"I've been so selfish!" Martha exclaimed, hating herself more than ever. "I took off without informing... Milly and the girls. I almost got me and Liza killed by those wolves."

"No, no! You mustn't say that!" Daniel threw in, as he pulled the crying woman towards him and started stroking her pretty hair. He didn't realize that Martha was so sensitive and soft inside. He smiled warmly, happy that she had shown him her another true self. "Don't worry. You did leave a letter! It's not like the girls didn't know." He told her sweetly, in order to calm her down.

"What...letter?" Martha looked up at him surprised.

"The one you and Liza wrote to inform Milly about your absence." Daniel stated confidently.

Martha shook her head as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I didn't write it..."

There was a small pause between them.

"Well, then I guess it was Liza who wrote in your name too." Daniel announced.

This caused the woman to start sobbing again and she buried her head in Daniel's chest. "Oh...I'm such a horrible person!" She cried.

"Nah Martha, you aren't a horrible person."

"Yes I AM!" She argued yet again. "I even made you risk your life for me!"

"Hey, hey! Look at me." Daniel lifted her chin up, so that he could see her beautiful dark green eyes that shined in the night.

"You can be overbearing, quite stubborn at times, and hard to deal with." He started as he gazed at her. "But on top of that, you are the most amazing young woman I've ever encountered." Daniel told her rather simply and modestly. "I love you, Martha."

He took out his handkerchief and wiped away her tears softly and very gently. "And I want to be your friend." They stared at one another silently.

"Thank you, Daniel." That's all she managed to say.

Daniel smiled with a mischievous expression. "So you're a real softy too, eh?"

"Oh..hush up." Martha pushed him playfully.

"Let's go before everyone starts worrying." Daniel announced as he helped Martha up on his horse.

Martha looked down at the handkerchief Daniel gave to her and noticed a small 'D' embroidered on it. "Did your Ma make this?" She asked curiously, as Daniel placed one hand on the rear of the saddle and the other hand in Martha's, he also hoisted himself onto the animal's back. Immediately, he became aware of just how close Martha was to him. Her back was pressed against his chest, so that he could feel her rip cage shudder with every breath she breathed in. And for a moment, Daniel couldn't reply, he simply just flushed crimson. "Um...yeah...she did. When I was a small boy." He finally said and cleared his throat.

"I'll return it to you once we're back at the farm." Martha told him gently, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"No, you can have it."

Martha's eyes widened as he turned to face Daniel. "I couldn't." She protested. "Your mother gave this to you."

"And I'm giving it to you." Daniel argued. "Just think of it as a...peace offering."

"Thank you." Martha answered softly.

Daniel grinned in this exchange as Martha turned slightly in the saddle to hand the reins off to him, and her fingers gently grazed his as he took the reins from her.

"Hold on tight!" Daniel told her and gave his horse a small kick on the side, and the animal broke into a brisk canter that wasted little time in quickening into a full-out gallop.

They were quiet, but very warm inside. Both of them knew that this was the beginning of their interesting friendship...however, who knows what Spring would bring them. Maybe, just maybe, Martha would like to stay with Daniel. The middle Pontipee brother's heart soared at that thought.

But for now, she was safe and sound with him and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **Please review! Don't forget to let me know which couple you'd like to see next.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Kiss and Moon

**Chapter 4**

 **Ephraim and Liza**

* * *

Liza watched with uneasy feelings, as her best friend made her way further deep in the woods. Her heart started to beat fast and for a minute, she thought that it would jump out of her chest. The mare recognized her rider's nervous state, so the animal also started pacing around, sensing that something was about to happen. Liza gripped firmly onto the reins and eased the horse. Her mind was filled with worried thoughts. What was taken Martha so long? Why did she agree with this plan in the first place? At least she had left a note to Milly and the girls. True, she didn't tell that to Martha, afraid that she would disapprove. Ugh...she was so confused right now. This was a big mistake. But nevertheless, she waited for her friend. After what seemed like hours to Liza, she finally had enough.

"Martha?" She called out, her voice cracking with fear. But there was no reply from the light haired girl. Liza swallowed a big lump in her throat. As she was about to get down from her horse and investigate, there was a gunshot in the distance, and the animal suddenly spooked out. "Hey, whoa! Easy girl!" Liza gasped as she tried to calm the grey mare. The animal nickered fearfully, hopping to the side, almost knocking the tiny brunette from her back. Someone had fired a gun. Probably Martha. Who else? Liza grabbed the mane and reins as the horse began to rear and buck. "Whoa girl!" She exclaimed desperately. But more Liza tried to hang onto the horse and calm her down, more the mare freaked out. The dark haired girl let out a yelp as the spooked mare launched herself straight up in the air and took off. Unable to control the animal any longer, Liza clung to the reins and shut her eyes. "Whoa! Easy!" She cried out, but all in vain. The mare had sensed the wolves nearby, heard the gunshot, and bolted with panic.

* * *

Ephraim was soberly trotting on his horse and kept looking for his girl. After all, Daniel had managed to come upon Martha and even saved her from couple of wolves. They were both safe and sound. At the moment, the two were in a heated argument. Fifth Pontipee brother shook his head in annoyance. He was disappointed that Liza...his Liza was nowhere to be found. Wasn't she supposed to be with her best friend? Didn't they leave together? Where was she? From the looks of it, Martha had no idea what was happening, and she seemed lost her self. Ephraim was watching them from a far, he was about to advance towards his brother and the stubborn lady, when suddenly he saw a flesh of grey out of the corner of his left eye. Looking in that direction, he recognized the dapple-grey mare from his barn. It was Moon and she was bolting with its rider, who he couldn't quite see, but soon enough, he quickly realized who the rider of Moon was. He heard desperate voice of Liza, calling for the horse to stop. Without further hesitation, the fifth Pontipee boy urged his stallion into a flat-out gallop, while at the same time steering him into the trees.

"Hold on, Liza!" He shouted. "Hold on!"

Ephraim was unaware of it...but Daniel had seen him rush to the girl's aid and wasn't worried about them anymore.

It didn't take long for Ephraim's horse to catch up with the bolting Moon. "Whoa! Easy Moon!" He called and reached over to touch the mare's wither, trying to calm her down. Sensing the familiar voice and recognizing his owner, Moon slowed down. "Attagirl!" Ephraim said to the mare, and finally both horses came safely to a stop. "Are you alright?" He finally asked Liza, who was still bit in shock of what had happened.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine." She answered slightly out of breath and regained her composure. "I heard a gunshot? Is Martha alright?" Liza asked worried, as the horses slowly started circling each other.

"She's safe. Daniel's with her." Ephraim told her gently while taking a good look at her. He was little bit surprised to see pretty and sheltered girl like Liza riding astride. Don't women prefer carriages, wagons, and sidesaddle riding? Well, Liza sure was doing mighty fine job at staying on the back of mischievous and easily spooked out mare like Moon. The left side of her skirt was tucked up and her pantaloons were showing, Ephraim tried not to stare and cleared his throat.

"I must say, for a smart gal like you. Running away in the forest was surely a dumb idea." He said finally with full confidence and bent forward in his saddle.

Liza narrowed her eyes at him, but then after a while, bit her bottom lip. "We just wanted-"

"I know, I know." Ephraim didn't let her finish the sentence. "Find another path and run away!" He added bitterly finishing the line for her. To be fair, he was quite upset with both Martha and Liza. They were smart women and should have known better. Martha almost got eaten by wolves and Liza almost broke her neck. Ephraim was downright angry!

"Are you mad?" Liza asked innocently, which caused him to soften.

"Let's just go home." He told her quietly, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You can't boss me around." Dark haired girl exclaimed and lifted her chin. "I'm waiting for Martha." She said stubbornly.

"I have the upper hand here." Ephraim answered with a cocky expression."Both of the horses listen to me, and I suggest you to do the same."

Liza didn't answer, she shook her head and angrily turned the mare in a different direction trying to canter away from Ephraim. But as she was about to get away from him, the fifth Pontipee brother whistled. This caused the mare to launch forward very suddenly, and poor Liza flew right from her saddle and landed in the muddy puddle of snow.

The girl shrieked in disgust when she noticed that all her clothes were entirely dirty and wet. Ephraim couldn't help but chuckle in amusement...she asked for it. Nevertheless, he dismounted the stallion and rushed towards Liza's side and offered her his arm.

Instead of taking it, the feisty brunette pushed him in the mud as well. "There!" She spat furiously. "That's what you deserve!"

Ephraim regained his composure and stood up. Now he was also soaked and muddy, but he couldn't help but laugh at this whole situation.

"You oaf! You savage!" She yelled angrily, trying to adjust her muddy, wet skirts. "Do you realize what you've done? I'm gonna freeze to death!"

"Looks like we'll freeze together, then." Ephraim grinned and winked at her.

He wasn't expecting his encounter with Liza to go this way. He had always been the level-headed, solemn brother, and everyone knew that. If anything, this situation should have been more serious and less playful. But this girl here brought out his inner mischievous and fun side, that even his brothers missed.

"Why you...!" Liza angrily advanced at him and tried to knock him in the mud again. But she was forgetting something...their height difference, strength, and whole bunch of other things that made her weaker than Ephraim. If Ephraim wanted to, he would easily overpower the petite girl. But she was really mad at him! Nobody messes with a girl's dress!

"Hey, be nice." He caught her hands and pulled her towards him. "Shhh..."

"Let me go!" She struggled furiously, but all in vain. The more she tried to break away from him, the more closer he pulled her and soon enough, she was few inches away from his face.

"You remind me of Moon." Ephraim said calmly. "She behaved just like that when we tried to tame her." He teased.

"How dare you!" Liza tried to slap him, but her hands were caught by Ephraim and she couldn't move them.

"Relax. It's a compliment. Look how beautiful Moon is." Ephraim told her with a chuckle. Oh he was really enjoying this. Poor Liza was in such a vulnerable position...suddenly he had a huge desire to kiss her.

"Let go off me!" She exclaimed unhappily.

"You know I could kiss you, right?" Ephraim asked with a mischievous expression.

"What?!" Shocked Liza gasped in awe and froze. What was this oaf trying to do?

"But I won't." He added quickly, dropping his gaze and releasing her from his grip. To be completely honest, Liza felt a little bit disappointed when he didn't kiss her. Not that she wanted to be kissed by him! Of course she didn't! Nice and proper ladies don't kiss crude and uncivilized men. But she couldn't run away from her feelings...like it or not she was very fond of Ephraim. No matter how she tried to lie to herself...it was true! And for a brief moment, she kind of hoped he'd kiss her.

"I'll only kiss you when you'll ask me to." Ephraim added and wiped the dirt from his arm.

"I never will!" Liza exclaimed and turned towards the horses. "Good grief! Look at me, I'm a mess!" She whined in despair as she looked at her soaked dress.

She was right! It was really cold outside and before both of them would get home, they would probably catch a fever or something.

"Hey, listen." Ephraim told her seriously, suddenly struck with an idea. "We have a small hunting lodge around here. There's warm water, food supplies, and fresh clothes."

Liza turned around to face him. "You have a lodge here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can take you there to dry yourself. It's right here."

"But what about Martha and Daniel?" Liza asked and crossed her arms.

"They'll join us soon. Don't worry 'bout them." He informed her and walked towards her. "We'll freshen up a bit and then get to our homestead. We'll be home by 9 o'clock."

Liza started to shiver, and she nodded hesitantly. "Alright. But-but how will Dan and Martha know that we're waiting for them in the lodge?"

"Because it was Dan's idea, in the first place. He has his favorite pocket knife in there and wanted to get it after we'd find you two."

Ephraim took off his dirty coat and wrapped it around Liza, then he helped her up on Moon and once she was safe in her saddle, he mounted his stallion.

"Thank you." Liza told him softly and smiled at him. Ephraim felt his heart skip when she saw his sweetheart smiling.

"My pleasure." He answered and gently steered his horse towards the hunting lodge, and the animal started to trot, while Liza and Moon followed after him quietly.

"How many cabins do you have around the farm, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Enough." Ephraim replied with a cocky smirk.

"Show off." Liza mumbled, but he had heard her and chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Just as Ephraim had said, the trapping lodge was really close by. They stopped the horses and climbed down. Liza stared at the cabin in surprise, for a moment she thought they were visiting Adam Pontipee.

"Adam's further up the mountain. We have two hunting lodges." Ephraim told her as if reading her thoughts. Then again, he was really good at observing people from a far without having to speak with them. It was different with Liza though...he wanted to know more about her. He liked listening to her bright voice when she talked just about anything.

He gestured for her to go inside and after Liza politely walked in, he followed after her. The lodge was quite empty but nevertheless, looked somewhat decent. Ephraim walked over to the fireplace in order to get the cabin warm.

"It doesn't have rooms." Liza stated surprised, which caused Ephraim to look back at her.

"Yeah," He answered with raised eyebrows. "That's because it's a trapping cabin. Nothing more."

"So where exactly am I expected to change?" She threw in shocked.

Ephraim awkwardly rose from his seat walked towards Liza, clearing his throat. "Well, you can...um change here." He said little bit embarrassed. "I'll wait for you outside. Here, while your...d-dress is dryin' you can use this cloth. It's made of wool."

"Alright. I'll get started then." Liza said confidently and took off her red coat, and handed Ephraim his own coat that he had given her earlier. "Thanks for that." She said softly.

Ephraim was about to head outside, when it occurred to thoughtful Liza that he too needed to to get warm. He was also really wet and probably cold too. After all, he had given her his coat and wore nothing but a soaked shirt in such a weather. She simply couldn't bare to see him standing outside and freezing, while she was comfortable in the cabin.

"Look, you can stay." Liza called to him. "I don't want you to get sick because of me." She had soaked him with cold water before as a prank...but this time, she wanted to be nice.

"Trust me, it's not a problem."

"Yeah, it is." She argued. "I insist! Stay here."

Ephraim was stunned. "Um...are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Smile tucked Liza's lips. "But you have to look away." She quickly added with a mischievous glare.

"Of course. " Ephraim replied with a smirk. "I'll just sit right here in the corner and mind my business."

"Good!" Huffed Liza and turned around to get undressed. What was she thinking? Was this a proper behavior? Getting out of her dress in a same room where Ephraim was. And why was that fact sending silent shivers up her spine? Ephraim in the meantime, was putting on a fresh new mantle that belonged to Frank. His younger brother had left it in the cabin last summer when the boys went out for a hunt. He was starting to feel uneasy, here he was in a small cabin with the girl of his dreams. And both of them were undressing...this wasn't really convenient. Especially, when he was trying so hard to fall in her good graces.

For a brief moment, Liza couldn't help but feel self conscious. Maybe this was a bad idea? But Ephraim was not a scoundrel. He might seem rough around the edges, maybe quite blunt and rude sometimes. But he really respected, cared and...loved her. Liza wasn't stupid she knew his feelings very well. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him for what he had done. She struggled against her dress, trying to take it off, but couldn't reach the top buttons. "Curse this dress!" She spat quietly. "And this corset too!" Why was it so hard for women to get out of their clothes, while men had it really easy? She managed to slip from the dress at last...but now was the worst part...her corset. Her underclothes weren't muddy, but they were wet. She needed to dry them as well. Liza reached out behind her, attempting to reach her laces.

"Do you want me to set tea?" She heard Ephraim's comment in the background and bit her lip. Her stupid corset, for the life of her she couldn't reach her damned laces. She muttered thousand curses under her breath, most of them she had no clue to their meaning.

"Are you alright?" Cautious Ephraim asked not turning around, keeping his eyes fixed at the fireplace, that was now blazing warmly and drying him.

"Um, yes-I mean no!" Liza exclaimed and paused taking a deep breath. "Ephraim?"

"Yes, Liza?" He asked softly not moving from his place. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I need help with my laces." She murmured quietly.

Ephraim almost fell from his small wooden chair. What did she just say? He was not even sure if he had heard her right. Was he imagining things? Nevertheless, Ephraim nodded his head and slowly walked over towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Only when he stood behind her did she look away.

What the hell was he doing? And why was this girl having so much power over him? What would Milly say if she'd hear about this. Oh well, it was too late now. He brushed her raven hair over her shoulder, that had come loose from her chignon a while ago. He gently traveled his hands from her hair, down her back and slowly began to undo her corset expertly. Liza wondered if he had ever done this before? He didn't look nervous, if anything it was Liza who tried hard not to shiver at his touch. She, unsure of what do with her hands, clasped them together in front of her. She felt Ephraim tug at the last lace. His hand went up to bring her chemise's one sleeve back over her shoulder, his fingers gentle. Ephraim was surprised at himself...he managed to remain solemn, confident, and restrained even though, he could barely breathe. All he could think about was...he shook his head trying to get rid of those un-gentlemanly thoughts. He let her corset fall off, caught it and then threw it in amongst her other belongings.

They stood like that for several more seconds, Liza in front of Ephraim, and Ephraim strong and stoic at her back. She could hear his heavy breathing behind her; she was holding her breath.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"I'll go check on the horses." and like that he was gone. His soft warmth went as soon as he did. Only when the door closed, Liza was able to breathe again. She turned and wrapped a warm wool shawl over her and placed her dirty, wet dress by the fire, hoping that it would dry soon.

Ephraim in the meantime, was petting his stallion Maximus. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was proud of himself for not completely losing his nerves. Why was Liza making it so difficult for him to forget her? Didn't she wish to return to her family? If she continued acting like this he would never let her leave. If anything, he was falling even more in love with her.

Liza's dress dried up in few minutes, the blazing fire really did help. However, it was still muddy ...She quickly put her clothes back on leaving out the uncomfortable corset. As soon as she was finished, Ephraim re-entered the cabin. "My clothes aren't wet anymore." She said quietly.

Ephraim nodded at her stoically and walked over to get a small little pocket knife for Daniel "I'll wait outside." Liza told him in order to avoid him again and exited the lodge. Ephraim gazed after her with a longing expression. He wished to tell her how sorry he was...and more than anything he wished to kiss her.

Liza stood outside looking at the two horses with a huge smile on her face. They were so magnificent especially pretty and sassy Moon. She was glad to put her mind off Ephraim for a while...or if this continued she'd completely loose her mind. She walked up to Moon and gently placed her head on the mare's long and beautiful neck. Liza kept wondering if Martha was alright. Was she feeling the same way about Daniel, as she felt about his brother? Ugh...these Pontipee brothers had indeed gotten under the girls' skins. It was so obvious! Even Milly fell head over-heels for the oldest brother Adam. What was it about these brothers that made all the girls' hearts beat? And why did she wish for Ephraim to kiss her? What was happening to her? Frustrated Liza looked at the grey mare, who nuzzled her cheek in this exchange.

"You like horses?" She heard Ephraim's husky voice behind her. Liza quickly turned around to face him and crossed her arms, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"I'm not talking to you, until you tell me as to why you kidnapped me." The brunette announced with determination.

Ephraim was taken aback by her sudden confident and determined question. "Because I lost my mind." He replied easily.

"What?" Liza raised her eyebrows.

"You heard me!" Fifth Pontipee brother confirmed, walking closer to her. "I guess that old sayin' 'love makes us fools' is true."

Liza didn't know on how to respond to this, but she waited for him to continue.

"I know I disappointed you Liza, with my reckless and foolish behavior. I understand that now and I wish I could change the past, but I can't." He gently took her hand in his."All I'm asking for is your forgiveness and your happiness. That's all I want."

Liza stared at his handsome features for a while. He looked so sincere and was so heartfelt that she had to accept his apology.

"I wish I could make it up to you, really." Ephraim added and continued. "I didn't want you to run away because of me. I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"Hey, it's alright, Ephraim." Liza said at last and squeezed his hand in hers. "I...uh I forgive you."

"Really?" Ephraim's eyes widened with surprise. This was too much to ask for. He wasn't waiting for her to accept his apology and forgive him right away.

"Yes. You saved me this afternoon and I thank you for that." Liza told her with a gentle smile that made her eyes shine like stars.

Ephraim tried really hard to restrain himself from not embracing her in his arms. "Oh and to answer your question..." Liza exclaimed turning her attention to Moon. "Yes, I like horses...I mean, I love horses. My Pa owned a ranch back East and I got to ride many ponies." She said with a far off look.

"That's why you're such a good rider." Ephraim grinned playfully. "Moon likes you a lot."

Liza petted the mare and kissed her nose slightly. "I like her too. But I'm still upset that she listened to your whistle and threw me off." She said with a giggle, turning towards the stallion.

"That's Maximus." Ephraim introduced. "He loves carrots and apples."

"They're both gorgeous." Liza said brightly petting the stallion's mane. Then she ran up to Moon again who was nickering at Liza to pay more attention to her. "Alright sassy girl! I'm comin' "

"Keep her." Ephraim said softly and gazed at the raven haired girl with admiration. Liza looked at him shocked and questioned him with her eyes. "She's yours."

"Pardon me?" Liza asked in surprise.

"We'll keep Moon in the barn for you. While you can come anytime you want and ride her." Ephraim replied her easily. "Then in the Spring, once passes re-open,..." he couldn't help but feel extremely sad at that thought. "You can take her with you. She's yours."

"Oh my goodness." Liza gasped as her eyes sparkled with happiness. No longer would she feel bored and homesick anymore. She would go out and ride and have fun whenever she wanted. After all, she was Moon's official owner. "But.."

"No buts. Moon belonged to me and I'm giving her to you." Ephraim cut in. "She seems to like you more...and I don't blame her."

"Thank you so much!" Liza cried out excitingly and hugged Ephraim little too enthusiastically. "I could kiss you right now." She quickly pressed her hand over her mouth, when the last sentence burst out of her mouth.

Ephraim stared at her wide eyed, his jaw almost dropped.

"I mean..." Liza said, taking a deep breath and calming her nerves. "...I want you to kiss-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Ephraim picked her up in his arms, spun her around and passionately kissed her.

Liza wrapped her arms around him and kissed him right back. Their little passionate display was interrupted when horse beats were heard. The two broke away and saw Daniel and Martha arriving on horseback. Thankfully, they didn't see anything. The two seemed lost in their own little worlds.

Ephraim looked at Liza with a mischievous and satisfied expression and walked towards his brother, handing him the pocket knife that he was looking for. As the four of them finally decided to make their way back at the main house where Milly awaited them eagerly, Liza on horseback whispered at the fifth Pontipee boy. "Thank you for Moon."

Ephraim nodded and whispered right back at her. "Think of her as a peace offering."

The three horses: Maximus, Ephraim's stud, Moon that now belonged to Liza, and Daniel's steed Jesper, that also had Martha on his back, galloped off towards their homestead safely and swiftly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Shout out to one and only andreamama! You're awesome!**

 **So tell me guys, which peace offering was your favourite? The delicate wedding dress with a sweet note? Handmade seashell bracelet? Handkerchief? Or the grey mare named Moon?**

 **Leave Reviews and share your opinions!**


	5. First Bloom

**Caleb and Ruth**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Caleb Pontipee sighed heavily as he chopped up the last wood for the day. It was an early afternoon, and the snow had started to fall softly again. He gazed up at the grey sky with a saddened expression, it was the middle of April and yet, no sign of Spring whatsoever. One might wonder why Caleb awaited so eagerly for the end of the winter. After all, warm sunshine would melt the snow and the blocked pass would be open once more. His beautiful, sweet, and gentle Ruth would be free to leave the farm and go back to town. Third oldest Pontipee brother dreaded that more than ever. He knew that Ruth would never marry him now, but he wanted to be forgiven by her. At least to know, that the woman of his dreams did not hate him any longer. His golden haired sweetheart was hardly capable of such thing as 'hate', but he had crossed the line! Caleb had taught her how to hate and despise by kidnapping her on that fateful night. Third born of the Pontipee boys growled in frustration when he remembered Ruth's prank on him couple of months ago. She had tricked him into believing that he was forgiven...and soon afterwards fed him the most disgusting pie ever! His brothers had laughed at him, Ruth shouted at him in their presence and it was absolutely the most terrible day in his entire life. He had been such a fool!

Oh, how Caleb had missed his goldielocks. He couldn't give up like that. It had been months since his last encounter with Ruth however, he made up his mind to finally apologize to her properly. Out of the six younger brothers, Benjamin started to act strange and for a while, Caleb couldn't figure out what was going on with him. One afternoon though, he saw his older brother chatting with beautiful Dorcas at the porch...and then it hit him. Benjamin was forgiven! If his brother managed to win the maiden's heart, why couldn't he win it? Caleb shook his head. 'No.' Ruth was so different than Dorcas. She had been genuinely angry with him, how could he ever fall into her graces again? He would find a way! Caleb Pontipee was not accustomed to give up so easily especially, when it came to Ruth Jebson.

* * *

"Alice, why don't you read something to me, honey?" Ruth asked softly as she peeled the potatoes for the soup.

The Reverend's daughter frowned and grimaced. "Oh, no. I've been reading all morning!"

Ruth giggled at Alice's comments. She shook her head with a small sigh. "As you wish, princess."

The two blonde ladies were helping Milly with the afternoon dinner, Martha and Dorcas were upstairs washing their laundry while, Liza and Sarah fussed around the house and busied themselves with cleaning.

"You are a princess." Alice replied with a teasing grin while Ruth laughed. "Besides, if I start reading, who will chop the carrots for you?"

"You got a point there." Ruth said sarcastically and smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes which caused Ruth to giggle again.

"I'm so glad we convinced Milly to rest a bit." The preacher's girl changed the subject after a while, Ruth nodded in agreement.

"She can sleep for an hour...we'll wake her up when dinner's ready."

The two of them set quietly for few minutes and continued peeling and chopping vegetables for the soup. Alice sighed and gazed out of the window. "Oh, Ruth...you won't believe how much I've missed Spring and Summer. Sometimes I feel like they'll never come."

"I know. I feel the same way." The older girl nodded in agreement. "I always wanted to to find the first bloom."

"The first bloom?" Alice repeated confused. "What do you mean?"

"It used to be a Medieval festival hundreds of years ago. Kings and Queens celebrated the Winter's Ease Feast, when the First Bloom of the year showed itself. It represented the coming end of winter."

"I never heard of that..." Alice said quietly with an impressed expression. "Wasn't it still winter though?"

"Yes, but the sightings of first blooms, gave everyone hope that the Spring would eventually arrive. And so they danced, sang, and celebrated the new beginnings." Ruth replied with a dreamy far-off look. "The one who'd find the First Bloom was crowned as the May Queen for the following Spring festival."

"We also celebrate May Day...but I've never heard of the Winter's Ease Feast." Alice smirked with a mischievous gaze.

"Maybe we should set out to find first blooms too?" Liza suggested with an excitement. She had been sweeping the floor in the living-room and heard the conversation in the kitchen. The two blonde girls jumped in fright, when they heard their friend's unexpected voice.

"Liza!" Alice gasped. "You scared us." Ruth added.

The dark haired girl let out a hearty laugh in exchange. "I didn't mean to. I just got really excited. This first bloom festival thing sounds so much fun. And we need a good time."

"Are you serious?" Ruth asked surprised. "I can never tell when you're being sarcastic or-"

"Of course, I'm serious!" Liza cut in anxiously. "New beginnings, dancing, and hope for Spring is exactly what we all need right now."

Did I just hear dancing?" Dorcas cried out happily, as her head poked in the kitchen. "I'm in!"

This time, it was Liza's turn to shriek in fright which caused the others to burst out laughing.

Martha and Sarah just stood in the living-room, shaking their heads with disapproving faces. "That soup won't cook itself, you know?" Martha warned.

* * *

The next day, Caleb decided to have a straight up talk with his older brother. He needed to know how exactly Benjamin had outsmarted him and won his girl's heart. Caleb had a way with words unlike Benjamin. So he couldn't understand how his older brother managed to get back in Dorcas' good graces. It probably had something to do with the tall girl's flirty personality. Ruth wasn't like her. She wouldn't cooperate. Despite the negative thoughts, Caleb decided to remain positive and when his younger brothers went out to do their daily chores, he sought out Benjamin who was busy fixing the fence.

"Ran out of work, Caleb?" Ben asked teasingly, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"Not exactly." The third oldest Pontipee replied with all seriousness.

"Is there anythin' I can help ya with?" The older brother questioned, too eager to get back to his chores.

"As the matter of fact, yes." Nodded the desperate brother.

"What's wrong?" Benjamin dropped his work, walking closer towards his younger brother. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to...sort of know h-how you managed to um...win back your gal."

Embarrassment was written all over Benjamin's face as he smiled sheepishly. How could Caleb know about this? He opened his mouth to speak, but his brother cut him off.

"Don't try to deny it...I've seen you two chatting romantically by the fence and sometimes on the porch every single day. Well, almost every single day. So I guess, what I'm trying to find out here is...how did you do it?" Caleb finished his sentence bit quietly.

"Do what?" Ben raised his eyebrows.

"You aren't exactly the talking type. So how did you manage to win her heart?"

Benjamin smirked proudly. "Well, this might sound very unlike me, but I listened to my heart. I did what I had to do, you know?"

"I guess." Caleb answered, sounding unsure. He was little bit confused.

"Come on, Caleb!" Ben exclaimed. "It's not like you don't know what to do."

"I don't! I really don't! Not after the stunt Ruth pulled on me." Caleb insisted, shaking his head in dismay.

"You mean the pie she fed you?" Chuckled the older brother, causing Caleb to roll his eyes in irritation. "Listen," Ben started seriously, "I know that Dorcas is different from the rest of the girls. She's strong and isn't shy to make a first move. I guess, I love that part about her too. But Caleb, you claim to love Ruth, right? So you must know at least somethin' 'bout her. I'll let you figure that out on your own. Do what's best for both of ya, okay?"

"That's all you can say?"

"That's right. Besides, when did you need anyone else to do the talking for ya? Aren't you the smooth brother?" Laughed Benjamin.

That caused a small smile on Caleb's face. "Alright, I'll let you get back to your chores now."

"You get to work as well!" Ben called out to him. "Don't be a lazybutt."

Caleb nodded as he kept walking away, he stopped for a while and then turning to his brother said. "Thank you for the advice, Ben."

Benjamin winked at him and nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

Caleb was determined to find his girl now more than ever. Doesn't matter what he'd say to her, he was ready for everything. He had to ask her for forgiveness and give her some sort of peace offering. Caleb knew very well, that unlike the overly sensitive and proper Martha, Liza and Sarah, Ruth was very easygoing, gentle, sweet, and kind. But not without little bit of spice. He had to lure her out somehow and pour her heart to her. He stumped in the heavy snow with these thoughts circling in his mind. As he was about to enter the barn, Caleb spotted a small velvet flower sticking out of the thick layered white snow. It looked so pretty and at the same time fragile. Suddenly, Caleb realized that this was a sign of hope and new beginning. This was the first bloom! Maybe it was telling him something...maybe he did have a chance after all.

As he was still gazing at the beautiful dainty bloom, he heard loud cheerful voices ringing out of the house. The six girls had come out to search for the hidden flower. They couldn't wait any longer, so knowing that the boys had gone off to work, they thought it was safe to have fun. Caleb hid himself in the barn, not wanting to run into one of the girls. Especially, Martha, Sarah, and Liza! These three women appeared way too hard to handle. LORD knows what kind of shouting, yelling, and pranks he'd get if he'd encounter them. Ruth...how about his gentle girl? What would she do? Probably the same thing, but he deserved it! It didn't matter though, Caleb was ready and too determined to face Ruth. He wanted to apologize to her properly and hand her a peace offering. Something she'd remember him by if she wanted to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruth shyly stood at the porch of the Pontipee house, watching Dorcas, Alice, and Liza run off to find the infamous First Bloom. She was still deciding what to do. Was this a good idea? Ruth sighed as she wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. In few minutes, Martha appeared next to her bundled up in warm and fuzzy coat.

"I thought you didn't like this plan." The golden haired girl asked softly.

"Eh, whatever. I want to have fun, you know?" Martha shrugged simply. "I can't just be cooped up in this house!"

Ruth nodded in agreement with a gentle smile.

"Sarah, you comin' dear?" Martha called, as she descended the wooden porch stairs to join the other girls in their quest. "Let's go find this flower."

"I'm coming!" Sarah hustled through the door in her warm attire and followed after her friend. Ruth also went along, little bit timidly and kept looking around so that she could avoid running into the boys...the last thing she wanted was an unexpected meeting with Caleb. However, since she was the last one to leave the cabin, all of the girls were already out of sight, running into different areas to spot the First Bloom, each of them excited to throw a celebration the following evening...oh, if only they could find it!

Ruth's thoughts were somewhat scattered, she seemed distant and couldn't figure out why her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies when she kept thinking about Caleb Pontipee. The slender blonde crunched into the heavy snow passively, she was usually a very positive person but at the moment, things appeared to be hopeless. The whole homestead was covered in a white piles of snow. How could she possible find anything? Let alone a pretty flower. She started realizing that she was all alone now. Her heart skipped a bit and she picked up her skirts to run and find her excited friends, by no means she wished to stay behind. She was stopped by a very gentle voice calling from back. "Ruth." Caleb called sweetly and approached her.

"Caleb?" Ruth answered, her heart skipped very suddenly. When she noticed that he was making an advance, she took a step back unintentionally. That caused Caleb to stop and frown, he didn't mean to frighten her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." He told her softly, trying to gain her favor.

"I...uh...have to go." Ruth said uneasily, peering over her shoulder, hoping to spot her dear friends.

"Please, Ruth. I've been meaning to speak with you for a while now." The third born of Pontipee brothers spoke in desperation. "Allow me to explain myself."

Ruth licked her lips uncomfortably, she was torn. "Um,...alright, but be quick." She replied hesitantly, not wanting to be caught talking with Caleb by the rest of girls.

Caleb extended his hand to her. "Follow me, I'd like to show you something." His eyes were tenderly gazing at her. Ruth's heart was swelling...and her stomach was filled with butterflies. "I don't know, Caleb." She told him unsure. "I can't stay long...the girls are waiting for me."

"Please, Ruth." Caleb begged, "I know I don't deserve your attentions, but allow me to get this out. I won't take much of your time...I promise." He knew that the only way to gain some sort of trust from the girl, was for him to be patient and understanding with her.

"Alright." Ruth answered softly, sheepishly taking his hand and followed him.

The two walked quietly in the snow covered landscapes, it was truly very beautiful sight. The sun was slowly setting, the close-by mountains were magnificent, everything looked still and peaceful. Ruth thought that she was in some kind of fairytale. After a while, Caleb stopped and approached something gently and then he gazed back at Ruth with a smile. "Ruth, I'm not asking you to forgive me right away. I just want us to be peaceful with one another." He told her tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I guess, I'm hoping that like this little flower here managed to bloom in such cold conditions, maybe we can also put the unpleasant past behind us, and start fresh..."

The curly haired blonde let out a gasp of surprise when she noticed the pretty bud in front of her. "Why, Caleb!" She exclaimed. "That's the First Bloom!"

The third Pontipee brother nodded at her quite amused, with how excited Ruth was. "Yes, it is. It's really rare around this time of the year."

"I can't believe I found it! Wait till I show the girls!" The lovely blonde cried happily, but then stopped when she noticed that Caleb was staring at her with a small grin. "...well, I mean it was _you_ who found it."

Caleb shook his head, walking closer to her and taking her hands in his. "No, _we_ found it, Ruth." He reached out and tenderly brushed her cheek, as the slender girl blushed hard.

"I really hope that someday you'll forgive me, for what I did." His voice was gentle and soothing. "For now, I just ask you to stop hating me."

"I don't hate you." Ruth spoke quietly, her eyes lowered. "How can I? when I..." Then she suddenly blushed and closed her mouth. Immediately regretting the words she was about to blurt out. But the third Pontipee brother was way too intrigued. He wasn't about to let her go like this.

"When you what?" Caleb asked eagerly.

"Nothing." The golden curled girl waved his comment away.

"Alright, if you're afraid to say it...I will!" Caleb said in determination, sensing what the girl before him wanted to say. "Ruth Jebson, I love you with all my heart."

Ruth gasped in awe at how honest and confident Caleb was when it came to her. He took out something from his coat pocket, and handed it to her. It was a paper. Ruth gazed at him questionably, and then looked down at her gift. It was a drawing... and she was on display. "You're an artist?" She asked in surprise. Caleb drew her! And quite well too!

Caleb shrugged simply. "I don't know. I just like to draw beautiful things. And you're more than that, cause you're amazing inside and out. Please, save it as a peace offering."

Ruth was becoming red with such compliments, she smiled at him, as she looked down and read a small note at the bottom of the portrait. "My angel?" She asked, after reading the words.

"Well, at that time I didn't know you were such a prankster and troublemaker." Caleb chuckled, little bit embarrassed.

"I forgive you, Caleb." Ruth said unexpectedly, and went up and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around to leave his presence, ready to tell the girls that she had won the exciting game, thanks to Caleb. However, something made her gain the confidence and suddenly, she marched back at the third Pontipee brother, who was gazing after her longingly. Ruth ran up to him and slammed her lips on his, as Caleb, shocked with this forward gesture, took her in his arms and kissed her right back. When the two broke apart, the blonde girl's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I love you too, Caleb Pontipee." With that, she slowly walked away to find her friends. Caleb gazed after her with a huge grin, his face was all bright with happiness. How could things turn out so well for him? It was like a dream come true! Both of them became sure that this was just a first bloom of their relationship. Things would get even better! Just wait and see.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the patience as I finally managed to update this story. Thanks for all the support! Stay tuned for Alice and Gideon.**


End file.
